


Dating In Reverse

by Chrystie, kate882



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, M/M, but Conner is on the football team, except Tim has a black belt so he's still a jock too, sort of a nerd/jock au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 08:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17546342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrystie/pseuds/Chrystie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: “The words weren't supposed to come out of my mouth, they only did because I got distracted by you being prettier up close. I wasn't prepared.”Tim rolled his eyes. “So because you thought I was pretty you implied that you didn't think I was attractive?”Or the one where Conner leaves a bad first impression, realizes he might be a little into the fact that Tim could kick his ass, they start sleeping together, become friends, and eventually start dating.





	Dating In Reverse

“That is a bad idea,” Kaldur, who had been showing Conner around the campus, warned calmly.

The bad idea in question was a hot blonde girl built like a Victoria’s Secret model in a short and tight purple skirt. Conner had actually stopped walking to check her out.

“How can that be when she looks like the best idea here?”

“You're free to try, but it won't go how you want it to,” Kaldur replied as the girl got closer to them, the clicks of her heels becoming autable.

“Watch me.” Conner fell into stride with her as she passed them, flashing her a smile. “Hey, you're looking like the best thing I've seen all day.”

“Probably because I am. But that's a hard pass. Save your pickup lines for someone you have a chance with.” She spared him a glance and a wicked smile before walking off to join a table with two other people. One of whom was another girl hot enough to be a model, and the other some skinny guy in glasses. The smile she gave him was much nicer than the one she'd given Conner.

“Wait what?” Conner had never been turned down that hard and yet she was hanging with glasses mcnerd? Was he suddenly less hot than he remembered?

“I did warn you that it was a bad idea,” Kaldur said, rejoining Conner’s side.

“So she’ll turn me down but she’ll hang out with guys like him?” Conner waved a hand in the general direction of the table.

“I believe Tim is her ex, but they're just friends now so he's not really the problem with your approach.”

“ _He_ managed to score _her_?” Now Conner knew he was going insane.

“For about a year or so if I recall correctly.”

“ _How?_ ” Conner asked incredulously.

“I'm not entirely sure. I do not really interact with them too much, but again that's not really why you shouldn't be going after Stephanie.” Kaldur gestured at the other model like girl with shorter and darker hair. “That other girl is Cass, Stephanie’s girlfriend.” As if on cue Stephanie moved so she was sitting in Cass’ lap and placed a kiss on her cheek.

“Oh,” well at least that made Conner feel a little bit better, but only a little. He still didn't understand how such a small, seemingly unimpressive guy managed to not only hang out with but date one of the two hottest girls Conner had ever seen.

“Yes: ‘oh’. As I was trying to tell you before.”

“Yeah it may have been smart to listen to you.”

“Remember that next time then.”

“Will try to do, I guess.” Yeah, no it still bugged him, “really though, how is he hanging out with them?”

“You could ask him,” Kaldur suggested blandly as three other people approached the table Tim, Cass, and Stephanie were sitting at. “And that's Jason, Roy, and Kori. I'm pretty sure the three of them are dating each other so I would not recommend flirting with Kori either.”

The new group also seemed to contain nothing but hot people, the female in the group had long red hair and somehow had an even better body than Stephanie and she was wearing even less. She and the other redhead with a sleeve of tattoos on both of his arms were chatting with Tim while the guy in the leather jacket with a white streak in his dark hair was talking to Stephanie and Cass about something.

“He's surrounded by hot people.” Conner was in complete disbelief.

“It would appear so,” Kaldur agreed.

The dark haired one laughed at something Stephanie said and then ruffled Tim’s hair, which Tim frowned over and said something about it that only got another laugh before the group left them alone to head off in another direction.

“Think it'd be weird if I asked him how he's doing this in front of them?”

“Yes,” Kaldur said flatly. “He already probably finds it weird that you've been staring at him.”

“I'm staring because _he's_ weird.”

“And I'm certain he's noticed already. So, are you ready to move on with the tour?”

* * *

The next time Conner saw Tim was in the library, big surprise. And he was maybe staring. And it was apparently obvious because Tim approached him after a few minutes.

“Can I help you?” He was prettier up close. His hair was tied half up in a short ponytail, and Conner could see that he had pretty blue eyes behind the glasses. He was also shorter than Conner expected him to be. Stephanie was probably his height when wearing heels.

“How do you manage to hang out with some of the hottest people I've ever seen?” Conner blurted out despite the new revelation that Tim was actually kind of hot himself.

Tim blinked up at him, and it was like Conner could see him processing that question to try and come up with an answer. “Who specifically are you referring to?” He returned instead of answering.

“Like everyone I saw you with today.”

Tim tilted his head. “Did you want answers on how I know each one of them individually? Why? None of them are single.”

“I just,” Conner waved his hands in a way to try to properly convey what he was feeling, “don't understand. How did you manage to score a chick as hot as Stephanie? That hot guy _touched your hair._ ”

“Jason?” Tim frowned, running his fingers through his hair absentmindedly and loosening the ponytail a bit unintentionally. “He did that to annoy me. He does it all the time. But Steph and I aren't dating anymore. We're just friends. She's dating Cass.”

“But you dated her once.”

“Yes. I can't imagine you have too much trouble getting girls though,” Tim looked him up and down with narrowed eyes, “which means this isn't asking for advice so much as an insult. And I don't really appreciate the implication.”

Conner supposed it kind of was now that he thought about it. “It wasn't really meant to be, it just didn't really make sense to me. You look like the type who'd be more interested in books than dating.”

Tim arched an eyebrow at him. “Why can’t I like both?”

Another voice cut in before Conner could come up with an answer to that. “Tim! Did you find the book?” Steph appeared around the corner and glanced between them. “Timmy is he trying to flirt with you too? You should totally hit that,” she stage whispered to him.  

“Not really. I mean he is prettier up close but I'm pretty sure if I had a shot I blew all of them already,” Conner admitted.

“You did,” Tim confirmed, pulling a book off one of the shelves and handing it to Steph. “Was that the one you were looking for?”

“You’re a lifesaver,” she grinned and pecked him on the cheek. Conner had been wrong, she was actually taller than him in heels, he guessed they were roughly the same height without them. “Well, if this guy’s annoying you rather than getting in your pants, are you ready to go?”

“Yep.” And then they were both walking away, barely sparing Conner a glance.

Conner couldn't say exactly how much, but he knew he'd fucked up with both of them. He wasn't sure how much he'd regret that either, but definitely at least a little.

* * *

He didn’t have to think about Tim Drake too much, as he’d learned was his full name. They weren’t exactly running in the same circles. Except that Bart was friends with him and on the track team which practiced at the same time as the football team.

But he did tune in when he heard some of his team mates mention his name as they ran laps with track.

“Dude, I’m going to ace this project. I payed Tim Drake to do it for me, I’m set. So hopefully the coach will stop bitching at me about my grades,” one guy said. Bart, who was running next to Conner, something that Conner had learned was Bart holding back recently, started laughing.

“Oh man, can’t wait for the due date in that class,” Bart said between chuckles, barely looking winded while everyone else was sweating buckets.

“He's not passing that project, is he?” Conner couldn't really imagine Tim being that generous even if he was paid for it.

“He’s not getting a project at all. I don’t know why that guy thought paying Tim would work, it’s not like Tim needs the money,” Bart agreed.

Conner would feel sorry for the guy if he wasn't such a big believer in getting what you deserve and if the guy thought he could pay someone to get something done then he deserved to fail. “What's Tim gonna do if the guy tries to screw with him after? Guy’s kinda small.”

That only had Bart laughing harder. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I know you’re new here, but - that would be a tremendously bad idea on your teammate’s part and I think he knows that.”

Now Conner was really confused. Apparently that was just how Tim Drake was going to be for him. One big confusion. “Why? He doesn't look like he has much muscle on him.”

“That’s because he’s always wearing those sweaters. Listen, no one messes with Tim because back in eighth grade some bully broke his glasses and Tim broke his arm. It was wild.”

“He… he broke a guys arm?” Conner blinked, “with his own strength?”

“Yeah, I was there. I’m never going to forget it. He told the guy that with insurance the medical bills would probably even out with the cost of new glasses so they should be even.”

Out of every new opinion Conner could have formed about Tim, suddenly really hot was not what he expected. It was not normal to think a guy was hot for being able to probably pummel Conner into a pulp while also proving to him he was an idiot, was it? “Is it weird I find that really hot?”

“Yes. Probably. I’m not kink shaming you though,” Bart gave him a thumbs up.

“I think I'm doing enough of that myself,” because now all he could think about was Tim walking all over him and he'd probably thank him for it.

* * *

“You’re staring,” Tim said mildly, not looking up from his phone after Conner sat across from him at the lunch table he’d seen him at that first time. His hair was down today, and Conner couldn’t decide which style he liked more.

“I've noticed,” Conner said, continuing to stare.He might have also been checking him out.

“Why?”

“‘Cause everything new I learn about you just confuses me more. You're one of the smartest people here, but somehow find time to be strong enough to snap bones. You like to leave people alone and ignore them, but you're completely fine with messing with them.” Conner felt like telling him that he found all of that weirdly attractive wasn't the smartest move so he kept it to himself.

“Are people really still talking about that arm breaking thing? That’s such old gossip. Who am I ignoring or messing with though?” He finally looked up.

“I heard one of my teammates, that I'm pretty sure you didn't even know exist, talk about paying you for an A he’ll apparently never get.”

“I know who he is. I’ve had a few classes with him. But no, he’s not getting an A. Twenty five dollars is a pathetic bribe for a project that’s thirty percent of your grade anyway.” Tim propped his elbows on the table, resting his chin on his fist. “You’re hearing a lot about me considering we’ve only had one conversation where you left a bad first impression. Just so you know the bone breaking isn’t a regular occurrence. That was a calculated decision at the time,” he added with a smile that was a little scary.

Conner was a little scared to ask. “Calculated how?” He asked anyway, because he had no self control.

“If people think you’ll fight back they’re far more likely to leave you alone. You only generally have to actually fight someone once or twice, the rest of the time you can just bluff your way out of it. If you go for an extreme, such as breaking someone’s arm over a pair of glasses being broken, the chances of someone else picking a fight go down even more. Consider it an investment in my future lack of bullying. And he was one of the less likely to press charges, popular enough that it would be big news, and just generally an asshole who’s arm I didn’t particularly mind breaking.” Tim shrugged, unscrewing the cap on his juice and taking a sip.

Conner took a moment to simply gape at Tim in a mixture of fear and respect. He might have also been a little turned on. Conner had a problem. “I change my opinion of you. You're not confusing, you're scary.”

“If I’m no longer confusing does that mean you’ll stop staring at me?” And now Tim was looking at his phone again, typing away.

“Probably not.”

“I thought you were interested in Steph or Jason, the two you mentioned specifically while implying I wasn’t attractive enough to know them, what’s with all the attention on me all of a sudden?”

“There was always attention on you, just not for the same reasons. Kind of. I think.” Which was true. Before he'd been curious about Tim for how his social group worked. Now he was just curious about Tim himself.

“And what are the new reasons?” Tim glanced up over his phone.

“Kinda just wanna get to know you,” Conner answered honestly. He didn't really see a point in lying or making up excuses. He got the feeling Tim would see through him anyway.

Tim looked at him consideringly. “Well, you didn’t leave as terrible of an impression this time as you did last time. But maybe next time you want to talk to me start with a hello instead of staring. It’s weird.”

“It's hard to beat the first one.” Even Conner could admit he'd been a bit of an insensitive asshole. “And I'll try to keep that in mind. No promises though.”

Tim opened his mouth to reply but closed it when he was cut off by a loud, “Timmy!”

And then a beautiful guy with a visitor’s pass who looked college age was running towards them and actually lifted Tim off of his seat into a hug.

“Dick, knock it off, I can’t breathe,” Tim complained struggling in the hug.

“Where’s Steph and Cass?”

“They decided to turn this period into a lunch date when I told them I was having lunch with you. You’re late by the way.” Tim finally got out of Dick’s arms.

“Who’s your friend?” Dick asked looking at Conner curiously, completely ignoring Tim’s comment on his lateness.

“Conner Kent.” Conner hadn’t been aware that Tim knew his name. “It’s really only our second meeting. Conner, this is Dick Grayson, family friend, visiting while on break from college.”

Dick gave him a beaming smile and held out his hand to shake Conner’s.

Conner shook his hand slightly awestruck, but he really couldn't find himself surprised anymore by the hotness that surrounded Tim. “Hi,” he managed awkwardly.

“It’s nice to meet you. Any friend of Tim’s is a friend of mine,” Dick told him brightly. Conner could practically see the sparkles around him.

“Again, we’ve met twice,” Tim reiterated.

“I'm good with being considered your friend.”

“Timmy, be nice. That’s how you make friends,” Dick reprimanded, and Tim rolled his eyes. “Oh, but I did bring real food, because I remember how bad the school lunch here is,” Dick added to Tim, holding up a takeout bag.

“That’s not real food,” Tim informed him.

“Hang on, hang on, I knew you’d say that so I brought a bribe,” Dick dug around his the bag until he found a thermos he’d shoved in there and presented it to Tim with a triumphant smile. “Coffee!”

Tim reluctantly smiled and took the, most likely lukewarm at this point, coffee from Dick. “Alright, this makes up for you being late I suppose.”

Conner found that he really liked Tim’s smile, it was cute. “Is coffee all it takes to bribe you?”

“No,” Tim answered at the same time that Dick nodded and said “Yes.”

“I'll keep that in mind for next time I fuck up,” Conner laughed.

“You’re already planning to fuck up?” Tim asked while Dick chuckled along with Conner.

“Who plans to fuck up? I'm just pretty likely to do it again,” Conner shrugged.

“At least he’s honest,” Dick laughed, and then turned to Tim with a cheerful smile. “It’s nice out today, and you need some sunlight. Wanna eat outside?”

Tim looked like he was going to say no, but Dick was already pulling him along, so he just rolled his eyes and waved at Conner. “I’ll see you later I guess.”

* * *

Later was after football practice the next day. Tim was actually there for Bart, who was finishing up track practice, but that was beside the point.

“Hi Conner,” Tim greeted when Conner sat down in the stands next to him after exiting the locker room.

“Hey, you know Bart’s gonna be a while. He's fast with everything but loves the hot water too much.”

“I know,” Tim agreed. “It's practically a trait in his whole family that all of them are late to everything. I think it's genetic.” Tim glanced at his watch. “And something tells me he won't be finished in the next two minutes.”

“You should be prepared to wait another half hour,” Conner laughed.

“I did bring a book,” Tim held it up to show him. “But I'm hoping he won't actually take that long.”

“I wouldn't hold onto that hope. Last I saw he was still basking in the water.”

Tim let out a small laugh. “Yeah, that sounds about right.”

“How'd you become friends with him anyway? I don't mean that in the completely douchey way like the first time I asked you that.” He didn't need to repeat that mistake.

“You remember Dick, right? Bart is Dick’s boyfriend’s cousin. Wally introduced us years ago, back when he and Dick were still just best friends, and we got along. And then we ended up in the same highschool and we became good friends,” Tim explained.

“And I thought you only knew each other because Bart has an uncontrollable urge to know everyone. The first day we met he ran up to me in the middle of practice just to introduce himself.”

“He's friendly like that. I'm sure we would have met that way if we hadn't already been introduced.”

They actually managed to have a conversation that didn't involve him putting his foot in his mouth and Tim didn't look like he wanted him to leave during any of it. Conner marked that down as a successful social interaction, that was until Bart showed up.

“Hey, you telling him about how hot you think it is that he could beat you up?” Was how Bart inserted himself into the conversation. Conner turned crimson and Tim muffled his laughter with his hand.

“Really?” He asked between laughs.

“Oops! I wasn't supposed to say that, was I? It sounded funnier, and less revealing your secrets-y, in my head.”

“No,” Conner grumbled, avoiding looking at Tim, “you definitely weren't supposed to say that.”

“Is that why you were asking me about the arm breaking? Would it get you hot and bothered if I told you about the time I broke someone's nose?”

Conner could imagine it. Tim punching a guy in the face, the guy keeling over with blood getting on both their hands and Tim would have this cocky smirk that would just make his face look perfect. Fuck did Conner have problem.

Tim looked over at him and this time he was full out laughing. “Oh my god.”

Conner only flushed harder. “Shut up, Tim,” he lightly pushed at Tim like an embarrassed kid which was a mistake because he could feel the hidden muscle underneath Tim’s sweater. Conner was so fucked.

“Sorry, sorry, it’s just? Have you seen your arms? If I didn’t have master levels of self defense training you could probably break me in half.”

“That's why it's so hot,” Conner groaned. He'd already been outed, he couldn't really make it any worse. “You look so unassuming but you could probably beat the shit out of me and I'd thank you.”

Now Bart was the one laughing.

“I wouldn’t beat the shit out of you though. There’s no reason to.”

“But you _could_.”

“Possibly,” Tim agreed mildly.

“At least now that Bart's outed me there can't possibly be any other way for me to embarrass myself in front of you.” He sent a glare in Bart's direction.

“Okay okay, I think I know how to fix this,” Bart held up his hands placatingly. “Even out the embarrassment. Tim thinks your super hot and said he wouldn't mind you fucking him while he wears your football jersey.”

Tim’s jaw dropped and his face almost immediately turned red. “Bart!”

“I'm trying to help!” Bart answered.

“Really?” Conner was aiming for sounding suave, but it came across as hopeful even to his own ears. What was it about this school that made him so … not cool. He’d been very cool and popular at his old school, but he wasn’t sure any of the people he’d talked to here would believe that.

Tim buried his face in his hands and mumbled something that sounded like “shut up”.

Conner hadn't known Tim for very long, so he clearly hadn't seen all the sides to him yet, but Conner had to admit that embarrassment was probably the cutest. “Why? It sounds like we should be working something out.”

“Should I leave while you guys do that? Tim, I can just like meet you at my place for video games,” Bart offered.

“Yeah, sounds good. It might be less embarrassing that way,” Tim agreed.

Conner slid closer to Tim the minute Bart was out of sight. “So, you think I'm hot?”

“You are, it’s an objective fact, and I think you know that you are as well, considering the confidence you approached Steph with.”

“Well yeah, but I didn't think you cared that I was.”

“I didn't at first because you were an asshole,” Tim agreed.

Yeah, Conner probably could've not done what he did, especially after realizing that Tim was a lot more attractive up close. Still super nerdy, but in a hot way. Like the nerd part of a nerd/jock porno. “I'm not anymore?”

“Undetermined. You haven't done anything like our first meeting since though.”

“I'm not really a fan of repeating my mistakes.”

“A good trait to have. And the fact that you recognize the mistake helps too.”

“The words weren't supposed to come out of my mouth, they only did because I got distracted by you being prettier up close. I wasn't prepared.”

Tim rolled his eyes. “So because you thought I was pretty you implied that you didn't think I was attractive?”

“It was a mistake.”

“You make weird mistakes, I hope you know that.”

“Yes.”

“So, now that we’ve covered that we’re both attractive, what are we doing about it?”

“Well I heard something about sex, but I think Bart’s waiting for you.”

“He’s probably already halfway home. And I think the locker room still has people in it. So that will have to wait.”

And Conner could definitely do that. “Unless you were thinking something more than sex.”

Tim answered with a very nonanswer. “Maybe. If you’re interested in more.”

Conner was pretty sure he would eventually regret what he was going to suggest but he preferred safe than sorry. “How about we try sex first and see if we work our way up?”

Tim bit his lip, seeming to think about it. “Okay. But we should probably discuss what we’re interested in, and I want to know about the last time you were tested. I’m free tomorrow afternoon.”

So Tim was apparently very serious about his casual sex. Conner could respect that. “Okay, sounds good to me.”

They talked for a few more minutes, making sure they were both on the same page, and then Tim held out his hand. “Give me your phone I’ll put in my number so that we can coordinate a time and place tomorrow.”

Conner handed Tim his phone and was about to type in his passcode only to find Tim had somehow already figured it out. “How do you know that?”

“I’d tell you, but apparently being mysterious and powerful is what gets you off,” Tim answered as he typed in his phone number.

Apparently. It was a new discovery for Conner too. “It could also be just _you_ being powerful and mysterious.”

“Could be,” Tim agreed mildly, handing the phone back to him after sending himself a quick text to get Conner’s number as well.

* * *

After the first day, Conner had never expected Stephanie to ever be the one to approach him. “Um, hi?”

“So you and Tim are fucking?” She replied casually, hopping up on his desk and taking a seat.

“Yes?” That wasn’t supposed to come out as a question, because they absolutely were. After their talk, going over what they both did and didn’t like and their history, their hands had just ended up everywhere on each other. Conner didn’t mind having more of those awkward talks if that was how they always ended.

“How'd you manage that? He didn't like you last I heard. And I mean, he says this is just causal right now, but still, he wouldn't fuck you if he still actively disliked you.”

“I honestly don’t know.”

She pouted a bit at him. “Timmy barely gave me an answer and all you've got is that you don't know.” She gave an exasperated sigh. “Useless, all of you.” She got up, looking ready to walk off.

“I don't know? I admitted I was an ass? I'm really not sure what else I did that made him not hate me.”

Stephanie paused, turning to face him again. “That might have been it. Admitting and apologizing. Tim's not a huge grudge holder.”

Had Conner apologized? He couldn't remember. He probably should if he hadn't. “That's good to know, because I know that's not going to be the only time I somehow make him mad.”

“Coffee's also a good way to get him over something. He takes it as strong as the shop will give him.”

“That's disgusting.” He hadn't meant to voice that thought out loud.

“You don't even know. I once mixed up our cups and took a sip of his,” she shuddered at the memory, “horrible. I think it was half black coffee and half espresso with no sugar or cream.”

Conner grimaced, “He drinks sludge. Was that during the time you guys were dating?”

“Yeah, I think around the beginning of that, only a few weeks in. I'm very careful about which cup I pick up now.”

“How'd you guys get together anyway?” Even after everything that had happened, Conner was still curious.

“Oh uh,” Steph looked faintly embarrassed. “It wasn't my best moment.”

“Okay, but now you have to tell me.”

“Okay, so some creep had been following me around most of the night, and I'd taken out my pepper spray in case he tried something. And then Tim approached me, because I'd dropped my wallet and he was trying to give it back, and when he tapped me on the shoulder I kind of a little bit pepper sprayed him.” She winced. “I felt so bad about it, and the other guy left when he showed up too, so I helped Tim find a public restroom to wash his face, and then offered to take him to coffee to make up for the whole thing. And he was cute and we got along, so I started flirting and the rest is history.”

Conner burst out laughing, “I'm sorry that really sucks for him but it's still hilarious.”

She hung her head. “It's so embarrassing. He was just trying to help. He told me he was considering switching to contacts too, but that me spraying him decided for him since it would have hurt a lot more with contacts in.”

“I guess thinking someone’s a serial killer is one way to meet,” Conner continued to snickered.

“It worked out for the best anyway. If that hadn't happened I wouldn't have met my best friend. Who I should be meeting right now, but I wanted some gossip from you first.”

“Well I can’t really tell you anything more than what I already have,” Conner felt a dumb grin stretch over his face as he thought about Tim though, “He was really good though.”

Steph rolled her eyes. “Well I knew that already, we aren't nuns. We dated for about a year.”

“I’m remembering it, not telling you about it, I know you know. It’s just a good memory.”

“Yeah,” She agreed with a sigh, “it sure is. But anyway, I’ve gotta go meet him.” She waved and walked off.

* * *

“You broke my shirt,” Tim complained, getting up from Conner’s bed to pick up his shirt and look at the spots where some buttons had popped off critically.

“I was looking for skin and wasn’t patient enough for buttons.”

“Do you want me to tell you how much this shirt costs or do you want to just give me something to wear?” Tim asked, dropping the ruined shirt in Conner’s trash basket. He didn’t actually sound mad though.

“You know Ma could’ve fixed that right?” Conner said as he tossed Tim a shirt he was sure was clean.

“I’m not going to trouble her with it, or explain to her why it’s broken. I’d rather pay the cost of a new one,” Tim told him, catching the shirt and pulling it on. It was way too big on him, making it very clear that it was not his shirt, but he didn’t seem to mind as he looked around for his underwear and jeans.

“Ma would’ve been polite about it.” Conner watched as Tim moved through the room, looking for his stuff. “You look good in my shirt.”

Tim glanced at him, having located his boxer briefs. “If that’s you trying to lead into another round I’d like to remind you that we’ve already gone two.”

“It’s my excuse to stare.”

“You don’t need an excuse for that,” Tim told him, flashing a grin his way as he slipped his glasses back on and pulled on his underwear.

“As I remember it, you used to not like it when I did it before.”

“Well, you don’t need an excuse right now, I suppose. Don’t just start staring randomly. That gets weird,” Tim conceded, bending down to find his pants that had somehow ended up under the bed along with one of his shoes.

“He says as he sticks his ass up,” it was still a nice view.

“I’m trying to get my clothes together. The not destroyed ones at least. And you could help me, you know.”

“But it’s so nice to just watch.”

Tim stood up straight again, rolling his eyes. “So what did you and Steph talk about yesterday? She wouldn’t tell me.”

“She told me about how you guys met,” Conner grinned. He didn’t know how he’d approach the topic of how Tim forgave him with Tim. It felt like an awkward conversation he didn’t need to have.

Tim winced, halfway through getting his pants up. “Oh. Yeah, that wasn’t pleasant.”

“It sure didn’t sound like it was. At least she figured out you weren’t going to kill her,” Conner chuckled.

“Of course not, I knocked that guy out and then noticed she’d dropped her wallet,” Tim said casually, pulling his pants the rest of the way on, and grabbing his belt that was still on the bed.

Conner got up and wrapped his arms around Tim before he could pull on the belt. “And then you seduced her with coffee sludge.”

“She took me out to coffee actually. To make up for pepper spraying me. So you could more accurately say that she seduced me with coffee.” Tim turned his head to look up at him. “What are you doing?”

“Now I’m trying for another round. Watching you walk around my room half naked was a mistake.”

“I’m already mostly dressed,” Tim half heartedly complained. “And we already did two rounds.”

“The third round can be clothes on. For you at least,” Conner bargained, and Tim rolled his eyes, but leaned back against him.

* * *

“Here’s your shirt,” Tim held it out to him the next day at school in the middle of the hallway. “It’s been dry cleaned.”

“You know you could’ve just washed it normally right?” Conner said as he shoved the shirt into his bookbag.

Tim frowned at him, and was maybe about to say something, but Jason interrupted him, apparently having seen this exchange. “Holy shit, are you dating someone?” He asked Tim.

“No. I’m sleeping with someone,” Tim clarified.

“Uh hi, I’m someone,” Conner gave an awkward smile.

Jason glanced at him. “I figured that much. He was handing you the shirt.” He looked back at Tim and gave him a friendly punch to the shoulder, that looked like it might have actually hurt a bit considering Tim stumbled slightly. “Decent catch, Timmers.”

“I don’t need your approval,” Tim answered, rubbing his shoulder.

“But it’s still nice to get it.” Conner wasn’t exactly going to say no to a compliment.

“He only called you decent, at least aim for a better compliment if you’re going to take his side,” Tim reprimanded.

“He’d be waiting a while for better than decent,” Jason informed him. “But seriously, I didn’t think you had it in you to do casual sex, Timbo. I’m surprised and proud.”

“You didn’t know because I don’t inform you of my sex life.”

“And I think I might prefer it stayed that way too, nothing personal.” Conner wasn’t sure how to feel about Tim potentially never having considered casual sex before him.

“Like I’d want to know details. Anyway, Roy, Kori, and me are skipping, so I’m gonna go meet up with them. See ya,” He ruffled Tim’s hair, ignoring Tim trying to bat his hand away and walked off with a two finger salute.

“He kinda treats you the way I’d think a big brother would. The bad influence kind of big brother.”

“Don’t say that to him, he’d hate the idea,” Tim said as he fixed his hair. “He’s definitely a bad influence though.”

“Not that you’d ever let yourself be so easily influenced, right?” Conner messed Tim’s hair up again just to annoy him and got an irritated frown for his troubles.

“I haven’t listened to him once since he let me try one of his cigarettes telling me they were good and I thought I was going to cough until I puked or died.”

“Ma says those are death sticks,” Conner said automatically. It was a trained response Ma had instilled in him.

“They are. It was terrible. Don’t ever try them, I don’t know how Jason does it, and if you start smoking this arrangement is over, because I will not kiss you when you taste like an ashtray.”

“Noted. Never even considered it. I do like breathing.”

“Good. I’ve got class to get to, I’ll see you around.” He waved and then turned to leave.

* * *

Conner was balls deep into Tim when he heard Tim’s breath start to even out. His gasps had stopped some time ago and now it was just deep and heavy. Conner lifted himself up enough to see that Tim had fallen asleep. In the middle of sex. Conner had been mid thrust and Tim had fallen asleep on him. “Tim,” Conner shook him awake, pulling out of him.

“I’m fine, I’m fine, you can keep going,” Tim mumbled, eyes half open and looking ready to fall back asleep. “You’re doing great. I’m fine…” his eyes were closed again.

“You’re lying. I’m either just not that good tonight or you’re in desperate need of some sleep.”

“I wouldn’t let you fuck me if you weren’t good.” Tim seemed to give up on the pretenses, curling in on himself and rolling onto his side, eyes still closed.

“You could’ve told me if you were tired.” Conner reached down to grope around for the blanket, pulling it up over both of them.

“I’m fine,” Tim’s voice was getting quieter. “I just...I haven’t slept in so long.”

“Then we can sleep.” Conner snuggled up to Tim until his chest was pressed to his back.

He was apparently too far gone to actually argue anymore, because he finally gave in, relaxing completely against Conner. “Yeah...okay.”

Conner pressed a kiss just under Tim’s ear and nuzzled into his hair, “G’night Tim.” And Tim was apparently out cold because he didn’t answer at all.

* * *

Conner woke up with the sun. It was just how his internal clock worked. He knew from the moment he woke up though, that Tim was definitely not. Tim also apparently slept as still as a rock because he hadn’t moved at all during the night, still peacefully tucked against Conner.

Conner slowly pulled away from Tim, being careful not to wake him as he got out of bed and searched for pants. He expected Tim to sleep for probably a few more hours, he figured he could get a few things done before then and headed for the bathroom.

When Tim finally did wake up and hobbled out of Conner’s room, Conner already had a pot of coffee ready and brewed and was plating breakfast for the two of them. “Coffee’s ready for you.”

Tim looked at him with something like awe at those words, even though he still appeared half asleep. “You’re amazing,” he said, before pouring a cup and downing the whole thing in one go, not even flinching at the burn that he had to be feeling, and pouring another cup to actually sip at, looking more alert after a few seconds.

“I try,” Conner grinned, “Breakfast is ready too.” Conner said, making his way to the dining table with two plates piled high with bacon, eggs and toast.

“Thanks.” Tim looked at all of it with wide eyes, but sat down with him at the table anyway. “I’m uh really sorry about last night,” he muttered, cheeks tinted pink as he picked up a slice of toast.

“Well it’s not like I was inside you or anything,” Conner teased, a piece of bacon hanging out of his mouth.

Tim’s cheeks flushed darker. “I hadn’t slept in three days,” he defended, taking a small bite of toast.

“You could’ve told me. I wouldn’t have minded. We could’ve watched a movie instead or something until you fell asleep.” Conner really wasn’t mad, he was just having fun teasing Tim about it.

“We don’t really do that kind of thing, so I didn’t consider watching a movie or something an option. And I thought I’d be fine.”

“Not many people think it’s fine to not sleep for three days.” Conner aimed a soft smile at Tim, “Just tell me next time, I really don’t mind if we end up doing something else.”

Tim looked skeptical, but nodded, picking up a small bite of eggs with his fork. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

“You don’t do breakfast, do you?”

“Not really, no. Just coffee most mornings. A cereal bar if I’m planning to miss lunch,” Tim admitted, taking another small bite of eggs.

“I can eat whatever you don’t finish,” Conner shrugged. He’d really only divided his regular amount of breakfast between the two of them so it wasn’t like it would be too much for him.

Tim picked up another slice of toast and one slice of bacon and then pushed the rest towards Conner. “All yours.”  

Conner arched an eyebrow at that, “You do remember to eat more than you remember to sleep, right?”

“Most of the time,” Tim said after swallowing a bite of toast.

“You’re the least healthy person I know. How do you manage the strength to beat people up?”

“I’ve been trained in self defense for almost as long as I can remember, and I work out regularly,” Tim answered promptly.

“And yet you barely eat or sleep.”

“Plenty of people don’t eat breakfast, Conner.”

“But plenty of people also manage to get some sleep at least once a night.”

“I have things to do,” Tim muttered defensively.

“Try adding rest to your list of things to do.”

“I slept longer than I usually do last night, I'm good.”

Conner leveled Tim with a look. “You should stay over more often.”

“You don't have to mother hen me, I get enough of that from Dick when he's in town, it's weirder from my casual sex partner.”

“Are you saying that you wouldn’t like to be over a little more often?”

“That isn't what I said,” Tim huffed.

Conner was trying really hard not to just snicker at Tim's annoyance. “The offers only there so that last night doesn't end up happening again.”

“I'll give you a blow job or something to make it up to you when you're done eating,” Tim waved him off.

And that was motivation enough to finish his food quickly. Conner got up to put away the plates and just as he passed Tim, he bent down to press a chaste kiss to his lips. “Just let me clean up a bit.”

Tim furrowed his brows. “Absolutely not. You already cooked everything, the least I could do is clean up.”

“You didn't even eat that much. And I'm the one who lives here.”

“I'm cleaning, non negotiable.” Tim stood up and easily took the plates from Conner, striding over the the sink.

Conner shook his head but felt a fond smile stretch over his lips. He followed Tim and bumped his hip with own to get him to move over. “You're not doing all the work.”

Tim rolled his eyes. “I'm not sure that you understand what non negotiable means.”

“I understand, I'm just not listening to you.”

Tim muttered something that didn't sound like a compliment, but let Conner help anyway.

“Yeah I know I'm amazing like that,” Conner said pretending that what he said was absolutely a compliment.

* * *

They ended up hanging out for a few more hours before Tim had to go home and it was actually really nice. It probably should have been awkward considering they weren’t dating and weren’t even really friends, but Tim made good company.

Maybe they actually could be friends with benefits instead of casual sex partners.

The next time they hung out without sex was because Bart wanted to hang out with both of them. “Tim, can we go to your place to play some games?” He asked after practice. “Tim’s tv is huge and the graphics look amazing on it,” Bart told Conner. And despite all the times he and Tim had hooked up he hadn’t actually been to Tim’s house before.

“I’m up for it if Tim’s okay with it.”

“Sure,” Tim agreed with a shrug. “We can take my car,” he added leading the way.

Conner already knew Tim had a fancy car. He'd seen it in front of his house enough times, but when they pulled up to his house and had to be buzzed through the gates he got a real idea of just what Bart had meant when he'd said Tim didn't need bribing money.

“You _live_ here?” Conner said incredulously.

“Yes,” Tim answered as he pulled into an honest to God parking garage.

“I told you Tim was rich,” Bart reminded Conner.

“You didn’t say how rich.”

“You met Dick. How else would I be family friends with him,” Tim pointed out.

“Oh, yeah, but Conner you transferred here. Do you know who Dick Grayson is?” Bart asked as they parked.

“...No.” That was what he got for not caring about business and the news.

“Bruce Wayne’s adopted kid,” Tim told him. “Bruce lives next door. Or, well, as next door as one can live in this area. You know who Bruce Wayne is right? Wayne Industries?”

“God you’re both filthy rich.” Conner did know who Bruce Wayne was. The name was hard to miss.

“Yes,” Tim agreed, a little sheepishly, getting out of the car.

“Mr. Drake, do you and your guests need anything to eat?” A man in a suit asked when they walked inside and Tim looked at them questioningly.

“Mark, my man, you know I'm always down for food,” Bart answered the man with a grin.

“Of course, Mr. Allen,” Mark answered with a nod and looked to Kon.

“Just a snack, please?” Rich or not, Ma wouldn't approve if he wasn't at least polite while in someone else's home.

“Of course,” and then Mark was walking away and Tim was leading them to a room with the largest TV Conner had ever seen.

“Make yourself at home,” Tim said, dropping down onto a large couch while Bart started going through a shelf of games.

“Dude, this room is bigger than my house.”

“That's an exaggeration, I've been in your house several times,” Tim disagreed as someone brought them a tray with all sorts of different snacks, drawing Bart away from the shelf of games and dvds.

“Thanks Elizabeth,” Bart said with a wide grin and the woman smiled a bit at him as well as she assured him it was no trouble.

“How many servants do you have?” Conner didn't think he was going to get used to any of this any time soon.

“They're employees, Conner,” Tim corrected him as the woman left and Bart started eating. “And it depends on if my parents are home or not how many people are working in the house. More often than not we have one cook and an assistant cook, two housekeepers, a driver, and four grounds keepers though. Oh and security.”

Conner stared blankly at Tim. “I see why we always go to my house.”

“Yes, I figured you wouldn't want to have to go through so many people. And I didn't really want to have to announce that I was expecting a guest to get you buzzed in through the gate at two in the morning,” Tim agreed.

And then Conner was hit with a terrifying thought, “Exactly how many of them would I have to explain myself to if they found out what we were doing?” He was so glad that Bart already knew.

“None of them.” Tim picked up a cookie from the tray. “You would not be let in if I didn't already tell them that I was expecting you or you were with me. But they would get the idea very quickly. They already know that I'm disappearing at weird hours of the night, I'm sure they've figured why. And security has probably run a background check on you by now.”

Well at least Conner wouldn't have to go through three sets of surrogate parents being worried. “Okay good. I think.”

“They're not going to ask you about it if that's what you're worried about.”

“That was absolutely what I was worried about but if I'm not going to be interrogated then everything's fine. We should probably start the games before Bart finishes that entire plate.”

Bart looked up with wide eyes, three cookies shoved in his mouth. He tried to say something but it was unintelligible.

“Probably a good idea. Bart, did you pick a game?”

Bart nodded, darting over to the shelf and pulling out Mario Kart that Tim helped him set up, tossing a controller to Conner.

“You sure that's a good idea? I kind of like having you guys as friends.”

“Oh? Are you that much of a sore loser?” Tim asked with a smirk.

Conner narrowed his eyes at him, “Oh it's on, Drake. Don't cry when I beat you.”

“I don't foresee that happening.” He calmly set the map to rainbow road as Bart flopped onto the couch next to him.

“Maybe you should since that's what's gonna happen.”

“I'm more worried about Bart since he's played with me before,” Tim shrugged as the race started. He stayed ahead of Bart, who was good with the speed but ended up falling off the road a lot, but right behind Conner for most of the match. Right up until the end where he blue shelled him and took his lead and first place.

“Tim likes to take advantage of Mario Kart’s item system fucking over people in first place,” Bart told Conner while Tim leaned back into the couch with a smile.

Conner glared at the TV rather than Tim. It was hard to be mad at him when all he wanted to do was kiss that damn cocky smile.

“I presume you want a rematch?” Tim asked, amusement clear in his tone.

“You presume right.” Conner then made the mistake of turning to look at him. “Stop smiling like that.”

“Like what?” Tim asked, smile stretching wider, pretty blue eyes practically sparkling.

“Like that, you cocky bastard. I’ll kiss it off if I have to and Bart’s gonna have to see all of it.”

“I'm not huge on PDA, so you'll have to restrain yourself. Sorry Bart. No shows today.”

“Kissing is hardly a show,” Bart informed him.

“But it can be,” Conner’s voice was more restrained laughter rather than the sexy tone he was aiming for.

“A boring one. Tv shows give more than that,” Bart countered, also laughing.

“I’m not gonna prove you wrong,” Conner gave in and laughed with him, and Tim even joined in after a glance between them so the three of them were just sitting on the couch laughing together with Mario music coming from the tv.

They got through a few more rounds, Conner only managing to avoid the blue shell and win once, before Bart got bored and got up to get different game. While he was distracted Conner slid up next to Tim, dropping his chin on his shoulder which was difficult given how short Tim was. “Y’know my egos pretty bruised. I sure could use a pick me up sometime in the near future,” he said just loud enough for Tim to hear.

“You could just stay tonight after Bart leaves,” Tim murmured quietly back.

“You don't think we’ll get any interruptions?” Because while Ma and Pa were always home when Tim came over in the middle of the night, they were also usually asleep and wouldn't get up to check on Conner unless they heard anything louder than a gun.

“It's never happened before when I've had sex in my room, so I can reasonably say I don't think we would.”

“Then I guess I'm staying over.” Conner grinned, pressing a kiss to Tim's cheek before moving back to where he was sitting before.

“Do you guys have any dinner requests?” Tim asked as Bart rejoined them.

“I'm good with whatever you guys want,” Conner shrugged. He'd never really been too picky about food.

“Pizza!” Bart was quick to add and Tim pulled out his phone.

“I'll tell Elizabeth,” he answered. “What toppings?”

Conner wasn’t surprised that Bart blurted out that he wanted everything. “I can see why he loves coming to your house so much.”

Tim chuckled. “Oh Elizabeth loves him. She thinks I don't eat enough, she asks me when Bart is coming over all the time since he gives her something to do. What do you want on yours, Conner?”

“I don’t know, how many meat toppings can go on a pizza?”

“As many as you want since she's making it,” Tim shrugged.

“...Then all of them?” Conner was still uncomfortable asking for as much as Bart was happily doing. This was his first time here unlike Bart, who probably knew all the staff by name and was probably friends with all of them.

“Okay,” Tim agreed easily, typing out a text and hitting send. “Do you guys want to watch a movie while we wait? Conner, you can pick since Bart picked all the games.”

Conner flicked through Netflix until he landed on something he was sure was more action and explosions than plot, which was how he liked most of his movies.

They were about halfway through when Elizabeth brought out their food. Bart’s pizza had so much going on Conner couldn't even pick out everything, while his own had more meats than he could identify, and Tim just got what looked to be plain cheese, which he thanked Elizabeth for with a polite smile.

Conner forced himself to sit up from his slouch, leaning heavily against Tim, which Tim didn't seem to have any complaints about. The food smelt amazing and he was pretty sure Bart was drooling.

He and Bart finished theirs in the amount of time it took Tim to finish half of his and after the third glance Bart cast Tim’s way Tim just slid the plate over to him,  settling back into the couch against Conner’s side.

Conner stole a slice before Bart could shove all of it into his mouth. “You eat so little for a teenage guy.”

“I'm not a football or track star,” Tim pointed out.

“You say that like you don't put effort into staying fit.”

“As much as Elizabeth makes it healthier than most would, pizza is not going to help anyone stay fit.”

“How can something with every food group on it not be healthy?”

“First of all, cheese pizza does not, and second of all, the balance of those groups.”

“Sounds fake. Pizza has to be healthy in some way.”

“It's absolutely not,” Tim told him firmly.

They got through the rest of the movie before Bart stood up and stretched. “I've gotta get going. I'd ask you for a ride, but it seems like you'll be a bit busy riding Conner.” He grinned at them. “So I'll just ask Mark to drive me home if that's good with you, Tim.”

Tim rolled his eyes but nodded. “I'm sure he'd be happy to drive you.”

“Is Tim walking you to the door?” Conner asked as he wrapped an arm around Tim’s shoulders, “because I heard something about a ride.”

“I was planning to walk him out, but you'll have to let me get up,” he looked pointedly at the arm around him.

“Alright fine,” Conner sighed exaggeratedly, lifting his arm, “leave me by myself.”

“You're allowed to come with us,” Bart laughed.

“Oh yeah,” Conner laughed, “I guess I could do that too.”

They dropped Bart off with Tim’s driver and then Tim led the way to his room, which was even larger than the room they'd played video games in. “Is this going to be too weird for you?” He asked, taking in Conner’s wide eyed look.

Conner took another swooping glance around the room before letting his eyes land on Tim. “It won’t be if you keep me distracted.”

Tim grinned up at him, pulling Conner by the hand towards his bed. “I think I can do that.”

* * *

“Do you want to stay tonight or should I ask Mark to drive you home too?” Tim asked after a few minutes of laying down next to each other, curling up closer to Conner’s side, eyes already drifting closed.

“‘M good here,” Conner mumbled, cheek pressed against the top of Tim’s head, starting to drift off himself.

“Okay. Do you want to have breakfast here?”

“Thought you didn't eat breakfast.”

“I don't. Which is why I would need to text Elizabeth that you'd be staying. She makes food for the rest of the employees in the morning,” Tim tiredly explained.

“Then breakfast would be nice. Just wake me up for clothes.”

Tim groaned a little as he rolled himself away from Connor to get his phone, not even opening his eyes to send a quick text, before moving back to snuggle even closer to him than he had before.

“Don't do that again,” Conner groaned, “you leave a cold spot.”

“I don't plan to move again,” Tim mumbled into Conner’s chest.

“Good, ‘cause I wasn't planning on letting you.”

* * *

“Tim, is your boyfriend ready for breakfast?” A voice through the door woke them up, and Tim blinked blurrily as he looked between Conner and the door.

“A few minutes please,” he called, voice still rough from sleep.

“Alright, I'll leave the tray out here for you guys when you're ready. I put some extra eggs there in case you decide to eat something too,” she answered, and the sounds of footsteps signaled her leaving.

“Do you have a boyfriend?” Conner muttered into the pillow still half asleep until his own question processed in his own head. “Wait,” he shot up, “do you have a boyfriend?” He repeated with a lot more concern.

“No,” Tim rolled his eyes, sitting up and stretching. “She was asking about you. She thinks you're my boyfriend because you hung out all day yesterday, and then stayed the night in my room, and she knows I've been out at night a lot recently. It seemed easier to not explain while I was just waking up and she just wanted to know about food.”

“Oh,” Conner said dumbly, “yeah that makes sense.” Conner followed Tim in stretching out his muscles before hunting down his pants so he could get the food.

“I'll explain to her later if it freaks you out though,” he offered, laying back down.

“Nah,” Conner waved off, “its fine. I'm a boy, I'm your friend. She's not all wrong.”

“Alright,” Tim agreed around a yawn. “Can you bring me the coffee? I'm sure she put some on your tray for me.”

“This is how I know we’d never date. Your one true love is always going to be coffee,” Conner laughed, going to the door to pick up the tray. Elizabeth was apparently God sent because she gave him the exact proportions he ate every morning rather than a normal person amount.

“I’d leave you for a large black coffee without hesitation,” Tim confirmed.

Conner handed Tim one of the mugs of coffee. “And I’d just as easily leave you for a dozen pancakes,” he said, jokingly kissing Tim’s cheek.

“Heartwarming.” Tim sat up again, putting on his glasses before taking a long sip from his drink.

“I can’t think of a better relationship,” Conner said past a mouthful of the best buttermilk pancakes he’d ever had.

“I'm not awake enough to think of one, so I'll agree for the moment,” Tim replied, finishing his first cup and starting to look a little more alive.

Conner simply handed him his next cup as he continued to eat. “If breakfast here is always this good, we should start doing things at your house.”

Tim shrugged, taking the cup with a nod of thanks. “If you want to. My parents aren't home most of the time, so we could.”

Conner ate his breakfast at a speed that rivaled Bart and then pointed at the two eggs left for Tim. “Are you eating this morning, because breakfast is the most important meal of the day.”

“I'm good.” Tim sipped his coffee. “You can have them.”

“You should eat at least one,” Conner inched the plate closer to Tim.

Tim didn't look thrilled, but took the fork and ate one anyway before pushing the plate back towards Conner. “Happy?”

“Yes,” Conner smiled, eating the other one. “One of these days I’m going to integrate breakfast into your life.”

“Elizabeth has been trying since I was eight, good luck with that.”

“Well now she has help from your boyfriend,” Conner grinned.

“Don't be an ass,” Tim lightly punched Conner's arm.

“I thought you knew it was part of my personality,” Conner laughed.

“Unfortunately,” Tim replied dryly.

Conner put the tray back on the floor so he scoot over to Tim's side and circle an arm around his waist resting his chin on Tim's shoulder. “And yet you like me anyway. It's the arms isn't it?”

“I think it's the abs actually,” Tim turned his head so he could smile a bit at Conner. “The arms are nice though,” he mused.

“I have to admit,” Conner said as he ran a hand over Tim’s bare chest, “I never thought I'd be so into lean muscle.”

“Oh?” Tim raised his eyebrows. “What's your usual type then? Other football players and cheerleaders?”

“Usually cheerleaders. Boobs are nice and they have lean muscle too but they wouldn't be able to pin me to a bed like you could.”

Tim set his coffee down on the nightstand and then rolled them over and grinned down at Conner. “You mean like this?” He asked as he straddled his waist, hands on Conner’s shoulders pressing him flat down into the bed.

Conner hummed in appreciation, his hands running down Tim’s sides. “Yeah, exactly like this.”

“Hmm, too bad we have school.” Tim stole a quick kiss before getting out of bed to head towards the bathroom. “Feel free to join me for a shower though.”

Conner had very much forgotten about school and really would've preferred to stay in bed, but who was he to deny a free shower. He sprung out of bed and quickly followed Tim, losing his pants as he went.

* * *

Conner's locker was being blocked by a petite Asian girl when he got ready to go to practice later that day, and he recognized her as Steph’s girlfriend and one of Tim’s ridiculously hot friends. She was small, smaller than Tim, but she gave off the kind of vibe that said she could break Conner in half without breaking a sweat, and he was learning that really was a thing for him apparently.

“Uh, hi?”

“Hello,” she answered, looking up at him. Cass, he belatedly remembered was her name. “You and Tim appear close.”

“I mean yeah, I guess we've been getting close.” Conner couldn't really say why, but he had a good feeling that Cass was the one he needed to be afraid of most among Tim’s friends.

“Do you have feelings for him?” She asked bluntly, stepping aside so that he could get to his locker.

And Conner felt his jaw drop. “Wait what? I mean I like him? No, I mean, well yeah, I like him but uh-” Conner had to stop himself before anything else stupid came out of his mouth. “I haven't really thought about it?”

She didn't say anything, simply watched him expectantly, like she was waiting for him to think about it right then.

The staring really unnerved him. “I mean I guess I can't say I only like him because he's hot anymore? I don't know, he's endearing. Please stop looking at me like that.”

“Romantic feelings. Do you feel those for Tim?” She asked inquisitively.

“I don't know? I haven't thought too much about it?” Conner really hoped he wasn't fucking something up by just telling the truth.

“I see.” She frowned, but it didn't look menacing.

“I guess it'd be nice if we were dating? It might be a lot of the same as what we're already doing I guess?” Conner really wasn't sure what he was supposed to say.

“Good to know. Thank you.” She turned and then paused. “Have fun practicing,” she added as an afterthought, before she started walking.

Conner stood there blankly staring after her. That was by far the most confusing interaction he'd had to date.

Footsteps came running down the hall and then skidded to a stop, Bart looking at him. “Hey, you're gonna be late.”

“I feel like I just made a mistake but I'm not sure what it was.”

Bart furrowed his brow and then noticed Cass walking down the hall and Stephanie joining her. “Nah, you'd know if you messed up with Cass.”

“God do I hope you're right.”

“I've irritated her before. She's not subtle about it.”

“I feel like I was just interrogated by mostly silence.”

“Oh yeah, she's good at that. C’mon, walk and talk, we’re both going to be late,” he tugged at Conner’s arm.

* * *

Tim was in his lap, his mouth doing something amazing to his collarbone when the memory of Cass’ stare invaded his mind again. “Hey so,” he said, followed by a small gasp, “so uh has Cass said anything to you lately?”

Tim pulled back to frown at him. “About?”

“I don't know? I guess about us?”

“Did she say something to you?” Tim asked instead of answering.

“No, definitely not?” Conner shook his head.

Tim narrowed his eyes at Conner, and in a move that reminded him a lot of Cass didn't say anything.

Conner could feel the shiver run down his back. God he hated that stare. “Maybe she might've said something.”

Tim sighed and moved off of Conner's lap. “Such as?”

“No no, come back, we can talk about this with you still in my lap.”

Tim didn't move back, and even worse he redid the top buttons of his shirt that Conner had undone. “Conner. What did she say?”

“She just asked me about you,” Conner frowned. If he avoided the whole truth then maybe he could avoid a conversation he wasn't ready for.

Tim frowned right back at him. “Why would she ask you about me when she could as me hersel- oh.” He climbed back into Conner’s lap. “Actually I don't want to talk about this anymore,” he said before crashing their lips together.

And while Conner wasn't complaining because kissing, there was clearly something wrong. He was going to regret this and he just knew it. He gently pushed Tim away with a questioning look. “Everything okay?”

“Yeah, fine,” Tim agreed, rolling his hips distractingly against Conner's. “Are we going to talk or are you going to fuck me?”

“I know you're trying to distract me,” Conner groaned, “but god are you good at it.”

Tim leaned in to kiss along Conner’s jaw. “So are we doing this then?” He mumbled against Conner’s skin.

“Dammit, yes we're doing this.” He pulled Tim back up to roughly kiss him again. He'd just have to revisit this topic after. For now Conner was just going to let Tim wipe it from his mind with his tongue.

* * *

It came to Conner’s mind again later, when they were cuddled up together and calming down. Conner shifted so that he was snuggled a little more tightly against Tim, nuzzling his hair before asking, “So about earlier.”

“What about it?” Tim mumbled into his shoulder.

“I know I'm not as smart as you, but I have a feeling you know what Cass talked to me about.”

“Don't put down your intelligence just because I've known her longer,” Tim reprimanded, and Conner could feel the downward tilt of Tim’s mouth against his skin.

“Thanks, but don't change the subject.”

“You didn't even want to admit she said something to you, I don't get what the big deal is.”

“I didn't want to because I haven't thought too much about what she asked me and was thinking more about why she asked me. I kinda get the feeling you know why.” Conner reached up to absently run his fingers through Tim's hair as he talked.

“She asked you because she wanted to know. She didn't say anything to me about it.”

“So you do know what she asked me.”

“I can hazard a guess,” Tim said reluctantly.

“Did… did she tell you what I said? Is that why you don't want to talk about it? Because I only told her the truth.”

“She didn't say anything to me about it, I already told you that.” Tim sat up with a sigh. “I just know Cass. Steph already asked you about our sex life, so the only thing Cass would need to ask you about regarding me is if you have feelings for me. She didn't say anything to me, which means that you didn’t say yes. Feel free to correct me if I'm getting any details wrong.”

Conner sat up too. frowning because as much as it would be awkward to tell Tim what he'd told Cass, he didn't like how Tim looked thinking that he wasn't interested. “I mean technically I didn't, I told her I didn't know. I haven't thought about it. I also told her dating probably wouldn't be too different from what we’re already like.”

“You don't have to explain to me. If you come to a conclusion that's fine, but you only signed on for casual sex and I'm not trying to make that weird for you,” Tim told him.

“Yeah but I also signed up for a friend, and I think that one's more important. Explaining felt right.”

Tim offered him a small smile, relaxing slightly. “Thanks.”

Conner opened his arm's for Tim, “come back?”

Tim laughed a little and nodded, laying back down in Conner’s arms. “Can we sleep now or do I have to keep talking about feelings?”

“That's enough feelings for one night.”

“Thank god.” Tim curled up a little closer to him, closing his eyes.

Conner laughed lightly and wrapped around Tim to do the same.

* * *

Conner was never really one to avoid his problems which was why he asked Bart about it the next time he saw him. “How do you know if you like someone? Y’know as like more than a friend.”

Bart looked caught off guard but smiled at him. “Oh, you mean Tim, right?”

Apparently Conner was just too predictable or obvious. “Yes about Tim,” he sighed.

“I mean, the general stuff, attracted to them, heart beating faster, thinking about them all the time,” he cast a glance at one of the other football players that Conner recognized as Jaime. “And I mean just compare how you think about them with how you think about your other friends. Do you think about me and Tim the same way for instance?”

“Definitely not,” Conner shook his head. He could never imagine doing any of the things he did with Tim with Bart. He couldn't even imagine thinking about them in the same way because Tim was just different. He couldn't really describe how though, he just was.

“Haven't you had crushes before?” Bart asked. “Okay, let's try this: are you sleeping with anyone else?”

“No, I haven't really wanted to sleep with anyone else.” It's not that Conner hadn't had crushes before and he'd definitely dated before, but he'd never started off as their friend.

“And how would you feel if he was? After all, you guys aren't dating, but does it make you feel a certain way despite that?”

Conner's brows scrunched together as he tried to picture it. Thinking about Tim kissing someone else, someone else running their hands down his frame the same way Conner would and yeah, he really didn't like that. “Would he do that.”

“Don't think so, but you know some would say that when you're sleeping with someone, you want to make that exclusive, and you think of them differently than your other friends that you might have more than friendly feelings for them. At least it sounds to me like you do.”

“You think so?” Conner definitely couldn't say he had completely platonic feelings after this conversation. “I guess it's just I'm not sure if it would change anything if my feelings for him were romantic.”

“Sure it would. I mean some stuff would be the same, but it'd change a few things. You guys could be official, and exclusive. And you could do dates. And, don't tell him I said this, I think it'd make him happier. You might be having trouble understanding your feelings, but I'm pretty sure Tim knows about his own, and has for a little while now. I imagine being just somebody’s fuck buddy while you have romantic feelings for them can be a little depressing.”

Conner felt something in his chest clench. The last thing he wanted was for Tim to be sad about their relationship. Their relationship was supposed to be mutually beneficial. “Tim does like to avoid talking about his feelings,” Conner sighed.

“Yeah, he's not a huge fan. But don't just go into a relationship because of that. You have to want to as well,” Bart told him.

“I know, and I wouldn't do something like that because of guilt or anything. I just… I want him to be happy too.”

“Well, I would recommend just taking some time to think about it, but I'm pretty sure you like him as more than a friend.” Bart patted him on the shoulder.

“Yeah. Thanks buddy.” Conner needed to take some time and maybe stare at his ceiling for a few hours.

* * *

Conner did a lot of staring at his ceiling and in the end it was Ma who answered his questions for him without even realizing it.

She walked in on him as he was rolling over to bury his face into his pillow to groan. She patiently waited for him to finish before asking him. “Are you alright, honey?”

Conner just gave another groan in response.

“Is it that boy you've been seeing?” Another groan.

“Did you two have a fight?”

“No,” he sighed, turning onto his side.

“Well honey whatever it is, you know you can talk to me about it.”

“I know, thanks Ma.” Conner was thankful, but he didn't really want to tell Ma that he'd only been sleeping with Tim and that they weren't really together in the way she thought.

“I really do hope that you both work out whatever’s troubling you. I've never seen you so happy in a relationship.”

Conner shot up, “Really?”

“Yes,” she smiled, “of course you seemed happy with your past ones, but with this boy you seem much more content, more comfortable.”

“Really?” Conner said again, more to himself than Ma. He hadn't really noticed it before but when he really thought about it, she was right. He was a lot more comfortable with Tim than he was with anyone else he had been with. A large part of that being that could be himself with him.

With his past relationships he'd always felt that they expected something from him, wanted him to be a certain way and he'd been fine keeping up appearances. It wasn't something he'd thought too much about. With Tim though he'd introduced himself as an asshole, there was no point in keeping up an act after that and he could just be himself.

Ma smiled as she watched him figure it out for himself. “Be sure to introduce him to us some time. We've been waiting to meet him.” With that she left him to his thoughts again.

Ma was a genius. She always knew what Conner needed.

* * *

The next time he was with Tim, he was kissing down Tim’s neck as they watched a movie, cuddled up on Tim’s couch. “So,” he started as Tim was thoroughly distracted, “I thought a little more about what Cass asked me.”

He could feel Tim tense just slightly in his arms, and when his eyes flickered to Conner he could tell he had Tim’s full attention. “Oh?”

Conner stopped to just rest his lips against his neck. “How would you feel,” Conner hesitated and pressed his whole face into Tim’s neck, essentially trying to hide there, because while Bart told him Tim would want more than sex, Bart wasn't always right. “How would you feel if… I asked you on a date?”

Tim placed his hands on Conner’s shoulders and gently pushed him back enough that they could look at each other’s faces. Tim’s was flushed pink, but his eyes were shining with something that looked a lot like hope. “I wouldn't be opposed. But you seemed unsure not that long ago.”

“I took some time to think about it and work it out in my head. Turns out there's nothing better I can think of than actually being with you,” Conner smiled softly. “Also Ma and Pa might want to meet you.”

Tim’s eyes went wide. “They what? I mean- yeah sure. Whenever is best for them. But uh, I would like to start a real relationship with you too.”  

“Good,” Conner grinned, leaning into Tim’s space again, “‘Cause Ma said she wanted to meet the guy that was making me so happy and I didn't know how to tell her we weren't dating yet.”

“Thank you for not telling her that, eye contact would be difficult if she knew the truth.”

Conner wrapped his arm around Tim so they were sitting the same way they were before Tim had pushed him away. “So are you a cheesy movie and dinner kind of date or a snuggle up on the couch with my attempt to cook you food kind?”

“I’m down for either. As long as your cooking won’t kill me that is.” Tim smiled up at him.

“You've had some of my cooking before. I'm decent.”

“The word attempt has me nervous. I’ve only seen you cook once.”

“At the very worst I might just make it a little bland,” Conner laughed.

“That I can handle. I can't really return the favor. My cooking skills are...limited. I haven't had much reason to learn.”

“It's fine,” Conner pressed a kiss to his cheek, “You don't need to. I can't really say I expected you to be able to do too much.”

Tim’s eyes narrowed slightly. “Actually, I'm going to cook you an amazing meal tomorrow, is there anything you're allergic to or just generally don't like?”

Conner snorted and laughed into Tim’s hair. “You're great you know that?”

“I do, in fact, know that. Why are you saying that now though instead of answering my question?”

“Just wanted to let you know. I'm not allergic to anything, are you?”

“No, or at least nothing I've encountered so far.”

“Then we’re both good. Prove me wrong another day though, I'm pretty sure I offered first.”

“I'm proving you wrong tomorrow, you can do your thing whenever,” Tim insisted.

“C’mon Tim, let me try to impress you before you try to show me up.” Conner went back to trailing kisses down Tim's neck as he spoke.

“It's not about showing you up, it's about proving you wrong.” Tim was already relaxing his body though, head tilting so that Conner had better access. “I suppose an extra day or two to master cooking would leave more room for sleeping though,” he reluctantly agreed.

Conner hummed in agreement, a hand slowly traveling up Tim’s shirt. “Sleeping’s always good.”

“If we're having sex we should move to my room,” Tim advised.

“That'd be the smart thing to do,” he agreed but didn't stop his journey to Tim’s collarbone.

“No really, we have more staff than usual in the house today because my parents are supposed to be stopping by tomorrow. If we don't want to risk someone walking in we really should relocate.”

Conner sighed but stopped. “I could carry you there to be romantic with our new official relationship, but I don't think you'd like that.”

“No, I'm perfectly capable of walking on my own,” Tim agreed.

“Yeah I thought you might say that.” Conner let Tim take his hand and pull him towards his room.

* * *

“Am I overdressed? I've never met parents of someone I'm dating. Steph wasn't on good terms with hers. I don't know the protocol,” Tim fretted next to him, adjusting his collar. He'd worn slacks and a red dress shirt, with some shoes that looked very expensive. “I have a tie in my car if you think I should get it.”

“You're a little overdressed, yeah.” Conner took his hands in his so he'd stop messing with his shirt. “Don't worry, they’re going to love you.”

“Should I change? I brought other clothes in the car.”

“It's fine. They wouldn't have cared if you came dressed like a slob. Just relax and be yourself.” That advice just got him a panicked look.

“They’ll love you, I promise. Just don't try to lie to them, they'll know.”

“Got it,” Tim muttered, letting Conner lead him inside.

Conner opened the door to the smell of dinner ready and Ma and Pa waiting inside, greeting him with a hug and Tim with a handshake.

“Well aren’t you handsome. Conner hasn’t talked too much about you so we’ve been quite excited to meet you,” Ma smiled, guiding them in towards the dining room.

All of Tim’s nervousness seemed to vanish, at least visibly, the tight squeeze to Conner’s hand before he let go to shake with Ma and Pa said otherwise. “It's a pleasure to meet you as well.” He gave them a charming smile. “Conner said I didn't need to bring anything, but I couldn't just show up empty handed. I hope you don't mind, I wasn't sure what you liked so I just brought a red wine.” He reached into his messenger bag to pull that out and hand it to Ma with another smile.

“Oh thank you dear. We rarely indulge ourselves with something this nice.” Ma handed the bottle to Pa to put away for later. “I do hope you boys are hungry, I've made a lot.” Conner could see that Ma had made a lot more than she typically did, which was already a lot given that Conner ate enough for two people. He probably should've told her Tim didn't eat very much.

“Of course ma’am. It all looks amazing,” Tim agreed easily, following Conner towards the table.

“You're too kind dear. Now I do hope I've made enough for the both of you.”

“It's enough Ma, trust me.”

Pa came back and as soon as they were all seated, that was when the… Conner didn't exactly want to call it an interrogation but Ma and Pa asked him about everything from school to about his friends and parents.

“Oh, my parents are business owners. It keeps them pretty busy, they're out of town most of the time,” Tim explained when they suggested a family get together with all of them. “It'll probably be a few months before they're back since they were here for a week or so recently.” And Conner could already see the look Ma was sending him.

“You mean you barely see your parents?” Pa asked with a scrunch of his brow.

Tim shrugged, which didn't seem to help. “Not really, but they're busy, I don't mind too much.”

Ma was clearly not having any of that. “Conner why didn't you tell us about this? Tim, honey, if you ever feel lonely then you're always welcome here. We'd be glad to have you.”

“I didn't tell you because I thought you might adopt him,” Conner groaned.

“Nonsense, Tim deserves to have some parental support during his adolescence and we’re more than willing to provide.”

Tim smiled a bit, although it looked slightly confused. “It's really not a big deal. You don't have to worry about me.”

“Don't be silly, of course we're going to worry about you, especially when you're so special to Conner.”

“Ma!” Conner could feel his face heat up and all Pa did was laugh at him.

“You know it's true, dear. Really Tim, you're always welcome here. Consider yourself part of the family.”

Tim seemed unsure how to deal with that, but mustered up a smile anyway. “I-uh- thank you, ma’am. That's very kind of you.”

After dinner they went up to Conner’s room and settled in to watch a movie. “They seem very nice,” Tim commented.

“Told you they'd love you.” Despite the embarrassment of Ma and Pa essentially trying to adopt Tim, Conner was glad things went so well, not that he had any doubt that they would love Tim.

“You didn't tell me they'd try to adopt me,” Tim countered. “I wouldn't have even mentioned it but you told me not to lie to them.”

“Welcome to the family,” Conner chuckled, “I’m definitely happy to have you.”


End file.
